


Paranormal Love

by Caprocino



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (That happens to dislike Frank and his tomfoolery), (as in everybody is 18 or beyond), (even Susie so please don't crucify me), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, At some point this turns into Jojo part 4/Persona 4 with the investigation, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I'm gonna use some Supernatural logic for Rin cuz i want her to have the ability to move freely, Inspired By Tumblr, Julie is aromantic, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other, Paranormal, Rin is using the "Senior Student" skin (aka the blue school uniform), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Spirits, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Entity is also present but shes the principal, The Legion is a group of delinquents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprocino/pseuds/Caprocino
Summary: Rin Yamaoka is a spirit that roams "Fog High" with shattered memories of her past, and those same lost memories are whats holding Rin back to move on to the afterlife. All she could do now is walk through the corridors, seeing people enter and leave the school through the years.But one set of individuals caught her attention. It was a delinquent group called "The Legion", where they would pull all sort of pranks and felonies (but nothing too hardcore). Between "The Legion", the leader was what caught Rin's attention the mostP.S: This take place in 2020 but without the bad stuff since i don't know how to write in a 90's setting (I'm a millennial i can't imagine how it was like to live without technollogy). Also sorry for any broken english, it's not my first language(Please follow @thedepressednguyen on tumblr [ https://thedepressednguyen.tumblr.com/ ] , since their art was what convinced me to ship Frank with Rin (and the art is also good))
Relationships: Adiris | The Plague/Susie, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Amanda Young, Frank Morrison/Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steve Harrington/Joey (Dead by Daylight)
Kudos: 3
Collections: DbD in a modern setting





	1. The First Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> If i start a text with " ~~*emoji*~~ " it's because i'm changing POV's (and POV changes the perspective of a character, not that it's going to be literally a POV) and the emojis are going to be related to certain characters
> 
> Rin: 🌸  
> Frank: 🗡️  
> Susie: 💖  
> Julie: 🤘  
> Joey: 💀  
> The Legion: 🗡️🤘💖💀  
> Danny: 👻 (but clown emoji also works)  
> Amanda: 🐖
> 
> (i will update the list with the upcoming chapters but those are the characters that are going to play a bigger role to the story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thats how Rin became a spirit
> 
> Thats how Rin spends her time as a spirit
> 
> Thats how it all began

(Trigger warning for bl**d and d*ath)

 _The year was [_ **_*static*_ ** _], the sun was in a nice shade of orange, signalizing that night was about to come. Rin was the last student to leave the school, she commited into being in there till late to finish her studies, a week of exams were about to start and she needed to pass them or else she would need to do the whole [_ **_*static*_ ** _] all over again. After finishing her biology studies, she was finally ready to go home._

_Rin put all of her belongings in the bag and left her class._

_It kinda of scared her how silent the school felt when nobody was there. All the noises of student chatting and teachers giving lessons suddenly gone, but she decided to ignore it and just go home, she was exhausted from studying, Rin just wanted to go back to the family that were currently taking care of her (since she was a exchange student) and relax_

_But suddenly, a large manly hand held her mouth, blocking her scream. Rin didn't have any time to react before she felt an enormous sharp pain in her back. The man had loosened his grip and let the dying girl do some clumsy steps forward. She tried to reach the sharp object that was inserted in her back, but failing to do so, she fell on the ground, with a pool of blood forming around her._

_In her dying motion, she looked up to see who was the one responsible for this while the same figure went around to see his victim's face (and to steal her bag). Rin saw a [_ **_*static*_ ** _] face with [_ **_*static*_ ** _] eyes, before succumbing to her death..._

~~🌸~~

Those were the last things Rin remembered before dying, but certain pieces of her memory were lost and now hidden behind statics (verbally and visually). She tried not to think too much about her death since revisiting her memory of demise caused her to feel anger beyond control, and last time she got that type of anger she almost killed an innocent soul, but luckily stopped at the last second. She promised herself to keep her composure, even if that meant to leave her past unanswered

Being a spirit was her current fate, always being invisible to those who entered and left the school, it reminded her of the old days, her first time stepping at this same school on her first day after changing countries.

Something that Rin like to do to distract her from her boredom is imagine the other student's life as some sort of a slice of life novel, a Persona game, but without the personas or the cool powers

But like most stories, it needs a protagonist, and Rin imagined herself as the invisible narrator of their stories. But not to worry cuz she has a protagonist, and when she took a look outside of the window, she saw that said protagonist was arriving at the school

~~🗡️🤘💖💀~~

The Legion were arriving late at "Fog High '', they jumped over the fence (even though the gate was open, but ya know, they were cool kids) and then acted like everything was normal. But they started following Frank because he was making a surprise for his friends

-"So Frank, what is that big surprise that you have for us?"-Susie asked

-"You'll see Su. but first yall need to put these blindfolds"-Frank answered, handing to his friends pieces of black cloth

-"Kinky"-Julie joked, with the others responding with sounds of disgust

-"Now follow the sound of my sweet voice"-Frank warned, but the group still hit their faces on walls and tripped over random shit

After some time of comical confusion, Frank arrived at his surprise

-"Okay gang, you can take your blindfold off"

And with that command, Julie, Joey and Susie took of the piece of cloth that covered their eyes and saw that the typical white wall that they use to hang out during break was now covered with a big "Legion" logo, just like how Julie once scribbled it on her green sketch book

-"Frank how the hell did you managed to put this overnight?"-Joey asked, amazed by Frank deed

-"Are you some sort of magician?"-Susie asked

-"Nah fams, all i did was pay 50 bucks (and a 12-pack of soda) to that Jeff guy and now here we have our marked territory"-Frank responded

-"Isn't the school going to clean this up, or worse, make YOU clean it up?"-Julie worried, but still amazed that her sketch came to life

-"Well they are going to need to catch me first, and even then i'll rather die then..."-Frank tried to responded, but their moment was interrupted by a yell

-"There you are Frank!!"-Dwight, the leader of hall monitors, yelled-"The Entity has asked me to take you to the principal's office for what you did, and i plan to do that"

-"Here's a better idea...RUN BITCH!! RUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!1!!!!"-Frank yelled, running from the "crime scene", with his friends following behind

Even with The Legion's abilities to do parkour, Dwight somehow could keep following them, and even with that fast pace he would eventually catch up to them

-"I have a idea"-Frank said his catchphrase-"Since i'm the obsession, you guys split up and try to hide, i'm gonna make this buffoon visit his girlfriend"

-"We'll be at the "killer shack"-Julie responded

And with that, the group separated, with Julie, Joey and Susie hiding in Freddy's janitor shack (don't worry he's not evil nor the reboot version, just a normal janitor. Also the killer shack is just an inside joke not an actual killer shack) and with Frank entering the school.

They may have the same speed, but Frank was more agile than Dwight, with the delinquent easily dodging people, and with the nerd boy receiving a rain of "hey" and "watch out", but that only slowed Dwight down a little bit, but still managing to keep up with Frank.

After Frank passed through lots of rooms, he finally spotted the room where he would put his plan into action. He slammed the doors open, scaring Kate that was just practicing her guitar, and then jumped out of the window. Dwight arrived at the room, only seeing his girlfriend

-"Dwight what are you doing here? And why was that Frank kiddo running faster than a race horse?"-Kate asked

-"The Entity asked me to bring him to justice since he damaged school property, so i need to do my duties and..."-Dwight tried to explain, but Kate held him down with a hug

-"You seem tense sweetie, why don't you just let him go and just relax a little bit here? You have been doing a lot of work for the principal"-Kate conforted him, and going against his better judgement, Dwight let Frank escape

Frank hid in the bush, taking quick peeks at the window to see if Dwight was after him, but just how he has planned, the hall monitor gave up on the chase to spend time with his girlfriend

-"All according to keikaku"-Frank said to himself, before turning around to see Danny and Amanda furiously kissing each other-"C'mon guys, right beside the garbage?"

-"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"-Danny got scared like a little girl, but quickly tried to disguise it

-"Frank what the hell are you doing in the bush? We have toilets inside of the school"-Amanda asked

-"Well i was actually running from the popo, ya know, typical things that happens in my life"-Frank answered

-"Now can you leave? me and Amanda were doing...something important"-Danny said

-"Yeah sure but spoiler alert: Danny and Amanda are dating, i'm only telling you this cuz you guys are the only ones that don't know this"-After joking, Frank jumped out of the bush and started to walk to the killer shack

~~🌸~~

Rin watched the whole chase, using her supernatural speed to follow Frank. That was her favorite character between "the protagonists", the way he's always down to pull a prank and the way he always escaped the authorities. In her book, he was the definition of a free spirit (weird way to put it but ok), doing what he wants and taking what he wants just for the funs, something that was opposite to her "good girl" nature, even the idea of herself pulling something of that caliber made her nervous, but for Frank that was just part of his daily routine. She wondered if she could be friends with "The Legion", imagining that they would probably reject her for being "too boring"

Rin made herself sad again, so she went to the school basement, to be alone with herself and her thoughts

~~🗡️🤘💖💀~~

Julie and Joey were worried about Frank, and Susie was chatting with Freddy to know what was her "crush" favorite things. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Frank with a big smug smile

-"Call me Sonic cuz i'm fast as hell"

-"Frank! Thank god you're okay dude, i thought for a second that nerd somehow managed to catch you"-Joey said in worry

-"That must have been scary and very anxious, the idea that if you get caught, the Entity is going to punish you severely"-Susie added

-"Ya know your boy, i ain't scared of nothing i tell you what"-Frank said, starting to get a cocky

-"What about fighting David, the football leader?"-Joey asked

-"Well i'm courageous, not suicidal"-Frank said, but still keeping his growing ego

-"Then what about the "sunset ghost"?"-Julie interrupted, with all of them saying "oOoOoOo" (even Freddy)

-"What is the "sunset ghost"?-Frank asked

-"The sunset ghost is about a girl that mysteriously died in our school years ago, legends says that she haunts the corridors and rooms, trying to find her killer"

-"A ghost story? No big deal, they're not real. And even if they were, i'm not scared of ghosts"-Frank said

-"Well then you won't mind conjuring her, right?"-Julie provoked-"Legends says it that when the sun starts to turn orange and the school closes, you turn on a lighter in front of the women's bathroom mirror and say her name 3 times in a row, slow, without breaking the flow (Julie rhyme master)"

-"...Sure, but how about we make it more interesting?"-Frank said

-"What you're thinking about?"-Julie asked, liking where this was going

-"If the ghost doesn't appear, then you guys are paying for my Mcdonalds"-Frank said in a laugh

-"But if the ghost appears, then you pay for OUR Mcdonalds"-Susie said

-"You guys know that Frank has the advantage, right?"-Freddy warned, interrupting the teenager's mood

-"Quiet you (RIP good Freddy). So what do you guys say? Deal?"-Frank said, extending his hand to Julie, the one who started this whole ghost ordeal

-"I know that i'm going to lose, but i also know that you're going to chicken out in the last second, so fuck it"-Julie responded, shaking Frank's hand

-"You kids better go back to class, yall are late as fuck"-Freddy tried to warn the teenagers again

-"Yeah yeah, whatever. By the way can we get the school keys?"-Frank asked, using his charming...charm

-"I shouldn't...but i will make an exception because your smile was very polite"-Freddy answered, handing him a reserve of the gate's key

-"Thanks Freddy"-Susie said

-"Sure sure now get the heck out of my shack"

Leaving Freddy's cave, The Legion started to walk back to school

-"What class do we have now?"-Joey asked

-"It's Miss Adiris class"-Susie said, expressing happiness to say the teacher's name-"Shit, we better hurry or else we're gonna miss her class"

-"Simp"-Julie said

-"Shut the hell up"-Susie fighted back

**\--[Jump of time]--**

The Legion survived yet another day of classes. They went back to their houses to pass some time. After a long time of waiting and the sun turning orange, the group of friends reunited in front of the school, with Joey bringing a lighter for the challenge. And with no time to lose, The Legion entered the school

~~🌸~~

Rin, still in the school basement, felt a weird feeling, what were 4 people doing after the school closed?. She used her supernatural speed and went in the exact location of said people, and found The Legion.

Her worries went away...some of them. Now she worried what kind of prank they were planning to do, but she didn't know if she was worried for the school, them...or Frank, knowing that his reputation was in the bad.

Rin decides to just follow them, to see the making of the prank in front view.

~~🗡️🤘💖💀~~

The group followed Frank from behind, not to see him call a spirit, but to hold him in case he wanted to back out of the dare (well, just to release him to make Frank pay for the group's lunch). But to be honest, they had to admit that the silent present was...uncomfortable (and the feeling of being inside of school when it's past time to gtfo of there is also scary)

After some time, they finally arrived at the girls bathroom

-"Ya ready Frank, or do you want to get out of here "before the sPiRit appear"-"Julie mocked him

-"I'm gonna make you eat those words"-Frank said, before entering the girls bathroom (but don't worry cuz Susie gave him permission to enter the forbidden zone)

~~🌸~~

Rin realised what they were doing, starting to get a bit annoyed. She wasn't the one to believe ghosts and spirits...before becoming one of them. But she never liked the idea of playing with the supernatural, it's basically messing with something that can kill you by breaking your neck very easily. Also Rin thought it was distasteful to play with ghosts who are trying to rest. But hey, if they want to see a spirit, this is going to be what they get

~~🗡️🤘💖💀~~

-"Ya know, i always wondered why doesn't the woman's bathroom have urinals? It can help with the bathroom queue. And besides, doesn't girls don't mind seeing other girls naked?"-Joey asked

-"Ew Joey i thought you were the smart one of the group"-Susie said-"But yeah why can't we have urinals? Just install urinals with some walls and a door to pee in private"

-"But wouldn't that just be toilets exclusive for only peeing?"-Joey added (truly, two philosophers discussing important matters)

-"Can both of you shut up?"-Julie said, before turning to Frank-"Last chance hot-shot, once you start you can't turn back or stop"

-"Or else what?"-Frank asked

-"I don't know and i think it's better that we keep on not knowing"-Julie said, turning off the lights, turning on her camera and starting to record the event

Frank took a glimpse at the mirror, seeing his own reflection and showing an expression of worry. But his pride screamed louder, so he turned on the lighter and started to say the cursed name

-"Rin Yamaoka!"

The bathroom started to get strangely cold, and quickly

-"Rin Yamaoka!!"

Julie's camera started to hiss, showing that the recording was starting to get blurry

-"RIN YAMAOKA!!!"

The flame from the lighter started to dance, moving in all directions. Frank stared back at the mirror only to see the figure of a girl behind him. Her clothes gave the idea of a japanese high schooler, but her floating pieces of limbs and her blue skin revealed the legend of the spirit was real, and he was staring at her.

Frank slowly turned back, to see that the mirror was working normally, cuz the girl was really behind him, staring steadily back at him. To say that the delinquente wasn't scared was a lie...but his fear was quickly changed for a weird feeling he felt every time he stared at her pretty short hair and her face, accompanied by her milky white eyes.

The only way Frank could describe this situation was a chemical reaction triggered by her stare, which made him want to take her anywhere (if only he paid attention to Talbot's classes about chemicals)

The only thing Frank could say was "What a cutie" before being interrupted by Susie screaming

-"HOLY FUCK FRANK THE SPIRIT IS BEHIND YOU!!!!!

-"LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BRO!!!"-Joey said, pushing Frank by the arm with him. With Frank secured, the whole group ran for their life to the exit (with Julie jumping through the window)

After running a little more far away from the school to escape that paranormal encounter, The Legion stopped to catch their exhausted breaths

-"Why did you jumped through the window?"-Joey asked

-"It's because for a second i thought she was going to close the doors on our faces, typical horror movie style"-Julie answered-"You okay Frank?"

-"...What? OH yeah i'm cool and all. Cheese, that was something"-Frank said, a little distracted, still thinking about the girl in the mirror

-"Wait guys, we're forgetting something!"-Susie exclaimed

-"What it is?"-Julie asked, sitting down on the ground

-"Frank lost the bet ;)"-Susie said in a excited tone and doing a victory dance, totally forgetting the part where she saw with her own eye that spirits (and the supernatural) is real

-"OH DAMN THAT'S RIGHT!"-Joey joined Susie's dancing

-"Are we really going on with this?"-Frank said, just now remembering the condition (and how stupid it was that the unlikely outcome became real)

-"Shut up Frank, i really need some fries after what i saw"-Julie said-"But can someone carry me, leg machine broke"

-"Sure"-Joey said, picking his friend up (since he was the strongest of the group)

-"I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda"-Susie joked (partially cuz she was pretty hungry)

The Legion started to walk toward the nearest Mcdonalds, but Frank couldn't stop but think about that spirit and how pretty she actually was. He still had Joey's lighter and the spare key for the school...He was starting to have a idea

~~🌸~~

Rin was not expecting that outcome. The Legion coming to school (which was already odd) after it had closed? Check. The group performing a summoning ritual to call her because of some dumb school legend? Check. Frank making direct eye contact with her and not demonstrating a reaction of fear when seeing her face? Check. Frank calling her a cutie? MEGA Check.

That compliment made Rin blush and giggle like a foolish girl, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. That really made her day, she really hoped that she could see Frank again (well technically saying she can see him, but he can't see her) in better conditions

She had a good feeling about him and their future together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But for context for who is student and who is a teacher (i may change it in the future)  
> Student: The Legion; Rin; Amanda; Danny; Dwight; Meg; Nea; Feng; David; Quentin; Kate; Jeff; Nancy; Steve; Yui; Cherryl; Phillip (in a younger and human version); Billy (same thing as Phillip); Anna (same thing as Phillip); Felix (but a little younger)
> 
> Teachers/School workers: Claudette; Evan; Sally; Lisa; Herman; Bubba; Freddy; Adiris; Caleb; The Entity; Talbot
> 
> Other (as in don't fit both roles): Jake; Laurie; Ace; Bill; Tapp; Jane; Kazan; Micheal; Demogorgon; PH; Clown
> 
> (I don't know how to place the new survivor/killer(s))


	2. The outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie, Joey and Susie were pretty disturbed with what happened yesterday and decided to not fuck with the supernatural anymore  
> But Frank was having none of that, he was going against better knowledge and decided to go after the spirit (which was also waiting for him)

-"Next!"-Lisa Sherwood, the cafeteria's chef, announced. Today was a busy day since it was Spaghetti Wednesday. There was a vast variety of choices, from simpler ones as just tomato sauce to more exquisite ones, all prepared by Lisa and her assistant Bubba Sawyer. Although school normally brings everybody down just by existing, the students and teachers were in a good mood...except for 4 students, The Legion group

It was no surprise that after yesterday's event, The Legion were not the same. Seeing a real spirit is fecked up, but seeing one really close is even more fecked up. Such supernatural sight left the teenagers with mental scars. The group had a really bad night of sleep (with 1 clear exception), and everybody on school noticed it by their tired looks (and by a silly smile)

Julie couldn't keep her cool and calm personality after seeing the horrors of a spirit. When she provoked Frank, she was mainly joking. But then the joke evolved into a bet and then into a contact with forces that you can imagine in TV series. She couldn't sleep. Everytime Julie tried to shut her eyes, she always had a thought, plaguing her mind about how that the spirit they contacted was standing in her room, invisible to mortal eyes, just waiting for Julie to get her guard down, to strike and punish her for contacting forces that she didn't understand (just like in the movies).

Instead of sleeping, Julie stayed up all night drawing anything she could imagine and crafting arts pieces, just to keep her busy. Her hands are still dirty with glue, paint and glitter that she used. She was too tired to noticed

Joey was too paranoid after seeing a real spirit. Not exactly how the show "Supernatural" had described how spirits looks, but a spirit nonetheless. When Joey came back to his house, he ran to his room and stayed there for the rest of the day, sitting in the corner in the fetal position, putting salt in his surroundings and watching very carefully if any object in his room moved. That's how supernatural taught him to protect himself, that's how he spended his entire night

Susie was no different than the other 2, scared of that spirit showing up to her house with no good intentions. Susie kept staring at her door (being it to the house corridor or her own bathroom) and the closet doors, somewhat expecting the supernatural being to slowly open one of the doors and just give the pink-haired girl the scare of her life...and the last.

The only comforting thing she had for that situation was the old classic saying about how blankets protect the user from evil. So after using the thiccest of blankets, she tried to sleep, but couldn't because of the odd, dreadful silent that was in her room at night, and the anxious mood she was. To lift her spirits (no pun intended), she tried to imagine all of her good memories, being it the fun times she had with her friends or the imagination of marrying miss Adiris, but that didn't work. She tried to read some fanfics to tire herself out. The only thing this did was messing with Susie's eyesight a little bit.

Frank had a wonderful night. Sure he lost a few dollars because he lost the bet, but he didn't care. Through this bet he was able to meet Rin, the school spirit. He was expecting nothing to happen, not a cute girl appearing behind him. The rumors made it sound that she was evil or something, but Frank couldn't imagine that girl doing any bad, but not to doubt her abilities since Susie was also a cute girl but she commits crimes almost every day.

Frank came back to his house with a goofy smile, luckily his adoptive parents didn't asked about it, but he wasn't going to explain it either, cuz it would be hard to explain that after running from a hall monitor for putting his gang's logo in the school wall, he was twiddling his thumbs for the majority of the classes. After all of that he invaded school after it closed down with his friends, summoned a spirit and fell in love with said spirit.

He had a good night of sleep, he never thought he was going to say this, but he couldn't wait for school tomorrow

Frank was eating his macaroni with cheese, humming in a very cheery tone, with the other 3 looking like sleep deprived zombies

-"So...did you guys had a good night of sleep?"-Frank asked, noticing the black bags under his friend's eyes

-"Shut the hell up"-Julie said-"How could you even sleep after seeing that shit yesterday?"

-"That spirit was right behind you and even after that you go home and "sleep". How?"-Joey asked

-"As i said, i'm very brave so even that shit didn't scared me"-Frank answered

-"I saw you get scared by a cockroach that appeared in the Legion hideout. You screamed and jumped on top of the furnace like a little baby girl and we had to call Joey from his job to kill it because Julie had a cold that day and i was just watching my show"-Susie slowly added, she wasn't in her typicall energetic self

-"Shut up Su, those things are ugly and disgusting as hell. All cockroaches should crawl back to the hell hole they came from"-Frank complained, before taking a bite of his spaghetti

-"But i don't know Frank, i would rather stay in a room with 100 roaches then spend 1 minute WITH A LITERAL EVIL SPIRIT!!"-Julie said loudly, trying to put sense into Frank's not so bright brain, but accidentally attracted a lot of attention of other students in their surrounding

-"Who said she is evil? Just because it's scary looking, it doesn't immediately translate into evil (it's just 90% the evil thing happens to be scary)

-"Are you really defending that thing?"-Joey asked in disbelief

-"Yes i am, i mean, maybe she's good, but people jump the gun into assuming that she's evil"

-"But she can act good just so that she can attract foolish boys like you into a trap"-Julie added

-"Ya know, the only way to truly confirm this to contact her again"-Frank said, crossing his arm in denial of all the bad critique from his friends

-"Are you kidding me? You want to contact the spirit again?"-Susie asked in disbelief (Frank is very good in making people ask in disbelieve)

-"If TV series and movies about supernatural entities taught me anything is that you don't put your nose into things you don't comprehend, or else you lose an entire face"-Joey explained

-"Joey is right, it's better that we stop messing with that thing and, slap me for saying this, focus on "OuR sTuDiEs"-Julie said, with Susie doing a gently and weak slap on her friend's face

-"Alright, alright. I'll stop messing with the spirit...i feel like i'm forgetting something"

-"Mister Frank, i'm believe that i sended someone to bring you to my office"-A tall figure appeared behind Frank, putting him in the shadow of the principal and emitting a menacingly aura"

Frank slowly turned around to see that The Entity (a nickname the whole school gave to the principal) was standing with her arms crossed and tapping her feets

-"Why? If it was for something i did, you need to be more specific"-Frank joked, even tho joking only makes his "death" worse

-"My office. Now!"-The Entity grabbed Frank by his wrist and dragged him away, with all the figures present in the cafeteria watching the whole comotion go down

Susie couldn't hold her head straight for how tired she was and she face-slipped into her plate, getting her face dirty with red sauce. Danny saw the perfect opportunity to pester the fellow classmates.

-"So Julie, what was that thing about "evil spirit"?"-Danny asked, with a smug smile in his face because of course he was going to use the situation to mock her

-"Don't talk to me, and i mean this ever, but especially not right now"-Julie responded, groaning of annoyance because Danny has this weird effect on the air that his presence annoyed a lot of people (he was the "Nagito Komaeda" of "Fog High")

-”C'mon Juul"-Danny laughed at his own bad pun-"Can't you give the school jornal a interesting scoop? Lately it has been soooooo boring when you don't have something to write about''

-"How about you write how you and your girlfriend can go fuck yourselfs?"-Joey aggressively suggested

-"Ouchie. Joey you sure know how to hurt my feelings. I think i'm going to write an article about Steve, the "golden boy" of this school and his "secret admirer"-Danny provoked back, knowing exactly where to strike, and to his success, Joey got up to beat his ass, but was interrupted by Amanda holding him from behind, with one arm holding his neck

-"Oh hey Sis"-Susie woke up to greet Amanda-"Can you let go of my friend? Mom isn't going to like to hear about this"

-"Shut up"-Amanda responded

-"Well this is getting interesting"-Danny continued to talk (even tho the situation only gets worse whenever he opens his mouth)-"But i think i had enough entertainment from the clowns. Let's go Mandy"

With that command, she let go of Joey, and followed Danny when the ring bell rang, showing that lunch break was over

-"Why does your step-sister follow that idiot around?"-Joey asked, rubbing his hand at his neck and taking deep breaths

-"Don't be like that. Shes just get very angry sometimes, and Danny is the only guy that can calm her down (doing even a better job than their own guardians)"-Susie answered

-"You should stand up for yourself more, Sus, or else she is going to take advantage of your naive nature"-Julie added

-"I know how to stand up for myself, that's why i'm in a cool gang that commits crimes. Anyway, we gotta go, don't want to get late to class"-Susie said, sliding her plate of food into her school bag, being too tired to noticed the mistake she did, and just casually went back to her class

-"Wait! wash your face first!"-Julie warned and running after her, with Joey following behind

~~🌸~~

Rin watched the whole commotion go down. She didn't know if she was supposed to be angry or sad, or even both (smad) about the lunch interaction "The Legion'' had. But she already expected that after her introduction, the group got very scared of her, but she was glad that her favorite one didn't hated her. Rin still wanted to be friends with that group, but she couldn't do a lot to try to convince the other teens, afterall, she can only appear momentarily before having to disappear again, that drained a lot of her energy. She was a spirit for who knows how long, but she still was "training"

Another thing that was on her mind was Danny and Amanda. She had a level of distrust on them (like the old saying "the enemy of my friend is my enemy") and always wondered how Danny could be so scummy.

Sure "The Legion" were a group of delinquents and were always pulling pranks and sometimes some light crimes, but Danny was the actual evil of this school. Always gossiping and leaking embarrassing informations about other students through the school journal (in which he managed aside his goth gf), it was even more surprising that The Entity liked him, her best theory was through their shared goal of screwing Frank and his friends over.

Amanda was another curious case for Rin. For what she heard, Amanda and Susie are step-sisters. She wondered how the two sisters turned out so different from each other, and similar in some characteristics. Rin wondered how Amanda was so cold and aggressive to the other students, and yet, loving and loyal to the worst people that she could possibly date. It was annoying for Rin to see Amanda, through her cold and tough personality, have a lack of self-confidence and independence, always having to go after Danny and stick to him like gum.

With nothing else to do on the cafeteria, she roamed without a clear destiny through the school's halls, being a little worried about Frank and how The Entity is going to punish him

~~🗡️~~

Frank was sitting right in front of The Entity's desk, with a dreadful silence in the room. The principal was making direct eye contact with Frank, with him trying his best to not look back

-"So...great weather we're having?"-Frank broke the silence with a joke

-"Frank you know very well why you're here"-The Entity interrupted-"So let's get into the point: after school you're going to stay here and clean that damn painting and i don't care how long it takes

-"Language"-Frank said

-"...now you're also going to help Freddy to clean the bathrooms"

-"WHAT THE?! THAT'S BULLSHIT!!"-Frank exclaimed

-" "Language" "-The Entity said, mirroring his joke-"Now stop complaining or else i'm going to give you another task to do"

-"...Fine. Can i go now?"-Frank asked, impatient that his day was ruined

-"Sure. And that be a lesson to you, boy, or else i'm not going to so kind next time"

Frank left the principal's office. He was furious about the deep shit he was in

-"Not so kind next time" he said to himself-"Like hell you're kind in the first place"

He continued to walk through the corridors to get back to his class and tell his friends the bad news, but he noticed how one of the bathroom's doors were swinging in a very peculiar rhythm, like it was moving by itself, like it was calling him.

Without hesitation, he bursted through the ladies bathroom, expecting another visit from the spirit, but instead he got his ass beaten by Yui and Cheryl, while Feng recorded it. After the ass beating, Frank was yeeted out of the bathroom

~~🌸 (some moments before)~~

Rin was following Frank behind, feeling a little bad for the man for him being forced to stay, but that was partially good since she could try to contact him again during the afternoon. Suddenly she noticed the ladies bathroom's door swinging. That wasn't such a big deal, but she was very surprised when Frank suddenly ran toward the door, like there was something important in there.

Rin waited outside for a little bit, when suddenly Frank was yeeted out by the same door, with punches and kicks marks all over his clothes

[Some boring school time later]

~~🗡️~~

Frank was sitting outside of "the killer shack", waiting for Freddy to grab the cleaning supplies. He got a text message, and when checking he saw it was "The Legion"

_Julie: Frank, where are you? We're waiting by the gates_

_Frank: Guys i got fucked, i'm going to stay here a little longer_

_Yall can live if you want_

_Joey: Good luck bro._

_Susie: Don't forget to rub it hard_

_Julie: That's what she said_

_Frank: *rolling eyes emoji*_

_Joey: Did you just wrote "rolling eyes emoji"?_

Freddy kicked the shack door, carrying a wide variety of cleaning products

-"Boy do me a favor and grab the mop, you're going to need it"-Freddy said, with Frank responding with a annoyed groan

[Another time jump]

Frank was doing an actual decent job of cleaning the "Legion" logo off the wall, due to the fact that he hated being forced into doing the job. Sure it was fitting that he should clean HIS work, and not force another person into cleaning his mess, but he still got mad about it.

Freddy was "making sure Frank didn't left the job undone", but in reality he was sleeping, being a janitor and a gardener was a hard job.

While Frank was rubbing the sponge against the white wall, he noticed that there was something written on the wall. By the way the paint was drooling, it was fresh, very fresh, like someone just wrote that at that moment. Frank took a closer look at the text.

"Call me in the afterno". It was incomplete, but still clear who it was, which made the delinquent smile. He know who this was, and now he couldn't wait to clean the bathroom (another phrase he never thought he was going to say).

After finishing to clean the wall, he went to check the still sleeping janitor

-"Yo, wake up, mr.sweater!"-Frank yelled, which made the janitor do a little jump when he woke up

-"Frank? Thank god you woke me, i was having a nightmare where i was being chased by a demon with long metallic claws"-Freddy said

-"That's cool and all, but can we just go clean the bathrooms now? I have places to meet and people to go"-Frank joked

The two guys picked up the cleaning supplies and went to the bathroom, with Frank's smile growing bigger and bigger by each step (Freddy was surprised and scared to see how a teenager was so excited to clean the bathroom)

-"Ok boy, I clean the man's bathroom while you clean the ladie's bathroom. You're lucky that I'm a nice guy and I'm giving you the easiest part of the job, but don't tell the Entity or else she's going to rip my head off for giving you slack"-Freddy explained, turning around and entering his assigned bathroom.

Frank now went to his assigned bathroom, happy to finally finish the job and to visit the supernatural girl. He took a peek from the window and saw the sun turning orange. It was now or never. Frank reached for the lighter that he still had from Joey and turned off the lights and turned on the lighter.

-"Rin Yamaoka"

Frank was so happy to see his friend again. This time it would be different. This time he would stay and listen to what she has to say

-"Rin Yamaoka"

The temperature dropped, but the heat that was forming on his cheeks. He was going to show his friends that they were wrong, and Rin wasn't evil

-"Rin Yamaoka"

-"There he is!!"-Someone yelled, and when Frank turned to see, it was Julie and his friends. They were already expecting Frank to try to call the spirit. Julie ran toward Frank, punched him in the face and grabbed his wrist, ready to pull him out for what he was doing.

Then, the door that Susie was guarding by outside suddenly shut off. Joey tried his best to open the now locked door

-"GUYS GET OUT OF THERE!!"-Susie was screaming on the other side of the door. She wasn't the strongest, but she still tried all of her forces to open the door

-"Fuck it won't open!"-Joey yelled. Even kicking the door won't open. They were locked in the bathroom like animals in a cage

While Julie and Joey were still trying to open the door, Frank looked back to see Rin, doing a gesture as if she was actively holding the door shut. Was he wrong? He remembered what Julie had warned him about. He sat down in the fetal position, accepting his demise.

-" _The brick!!_ "-Rin said in a very weak voice tone. Frank looked up and saw that Rin had a desperate expression on her face, like she was desperate to tell him something. The brick? What brick?

Frank just now noticed that by his side, under the sink, there was a very peculiar brick, and how loose it was. While their friends still panicked to open the door, Frank crawled to the direction of said brick and easily took it off, revealing that inside there was a small, wooden box.

Suddenly, Rin disappeared. The door got back to normal and Joey almost broke the door by how hard he opened it, revealing Susie crying on the floor

-"GUUUYYYYYSSSSSS!!!! I thought you guys were gonna die!"-Susie hugged both Julie and Joey, hugging them very hard to show how scared she was

-"Frank what the fuck is wrong with you?!?! We told you not to call the spirit again!!"-Julie yelled at him, but he just ignored, analyzing the box

-"What do you got there?"-Susie asked, whipping the tears off her face

Frank wasn't sure himself. By opening the box, he saw that inside, there were some random belongings

_A brown keychain, a yellow watch, a purple bracelet and a red ring_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to write a back-story to Amanda and why she loves Danny so much and her troubled past

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that if you're liking the story, don't forget to leave kudos. Kudos are my killer addons that motivates me to do better


End file.
